Trust is a powerful thing
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: A guest gave the prompt of Adam's relationship with the rest of the team. Will the teams stubbornness to trust Adam mean they lose Kono? Will the ever trust Adam? Will Adam ever have a relationship with Kono's boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Adam sat at his desk pondering his relationship with Chin, Danny and Steve. He knew the three hated him and only acknowledged him for Kono's sake but he wished he could get them to believe he was actually a good guy. He loved Kono dearly and hated the disappointment on the guy's faces when they saw Kono. He never wanted her to feel like she had done anything wrong but he didn't know how to convince the guys. Admittedly he and Chin could hold a brief and tense conversation for a few minutes which he guessed was better than his conversations with Danny and Steve. The last time he saw Danny he received a cold uncomfortable smile that he was sure was William's instinct and that he regretted it when he realised it was Adam, and the last time he saw Steve he threatened him so yeah that relationship needed the most work. Adam was snapped out of his thoughts when Kono wandered in.

"Hey baby" She said with a cute smile and she plonked herself in Adam's lap and kissed him.

"Hey beautiful." Adam said, noticing the sigh Kono let out as she relaxed against him. "You okay?" Adam asked with concern.

"Yeah, sort of." Kono stumbled.

"Bad day at work?" Adam tried.

"I guess." Kono mumbled as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Want to talk about it?" Adam asked as he brushed a stray hair out her face.

Kono sighed and shifted in Adam's lap. "I just feel so uncomfortable at work. The guys keep looking at me with such disappointment and I'm sure Steve is making me do all the tech stuff as punishment for being with you." Kono said softly. She didn't want to hurt Adam by telling him this, but seeing as Chin was hardly talking to her she needed to tell someone.

Adam bowed his head and grasped Kono's hands before looking at her. "I'm sorry sweetheart, this is all my fault, I don't know what I can do to make it better." Adam said sadly, guilt filling him up.

"Oh Adam I don't blame you for any of this. You've been amazing and their comments and feelings will never change my opinion of you, I just really hate how they can't even trust my instinctive feelings of you." Kono replied as she lay her head in the crook of Adam's neck.

Adam held Kono close and kissed her head. He rubbed circles on her back, just under her top in a relaxing motion. He could see how upset Kono was at the whole situation and Adam wandered if leaving Kono would be better for her in the long run. He didn't want to ever let her go, but he would if it meant she was happy with her friends and cousin.

"Baby, I love you more than anything and your all I've got but… erm… if I left you and we …broke up, would it make you happier so you could go back…." Adam rambled.

"What!" Kono exclaimed as she sat up and looked Adam in the eyes. Did you really just ask me that?" Kono asked almost angrily.

Adam tensed and panic flashed across his face. "I ermm…" He stumbled.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Kono asked seriously.

"What, no of course not Kono!" Adam exclaimed.

"Then don't ever suggest we break up to make my relationship with the guys better ever again. I hate the fact they don't support us but I love you and I would never leave you in favour of them." Kono said firmly as she hugged Adam tight.

Adam relaxed at the feeling of Kono wrapped around him.

"Okay." Adam mumbled into her neck as he peppered kisses along her jaw.

Steve, Danny and Chin sat around Steve's desk going over the case. Steve had ordered Kono to go get lunch, effectively segregating her from them as some kind of childish punishment.

"Adam dropped her off again today." Chin mumbled as he flicked through the paperwork.

"She stay at his again?" Danny asked.

"I guess so." Chin replied as he signed a form.

"I could make up some story about HPD not wanting criminals entering headquarters; tell her he can't be on the premises." Steve added.

Chin and Danny looked up at Steve, surprised at the suggestion but not immediately rejecting the idea.

"We couldn't?" Chin asked as he thought about potential consequences.

"Probably not, but it's a though. At least it would keep her safe and away from him." Steve explained.

"Does Kono's mother know she's dating a criminal?" Danny asked as he thought back to the first time he met Kono's mother. He didn't believe she would be the sort to allow her daughter to mix with such dangerous people.

"I don't think so. We went for lunch with family a week ago and she simply mentioned she was dating, no elaboration." Chin said.

At that moment Kono walked back into HQ carrying two bags of food for the guys. She knew why Steve sent her but she tried not to care as she approached his office. She knocked awkwardly and opened the door.

"Erm here" She said uncomfortable a she handed both bags over to Chin who took them of her.

"You not eating?" He asked as she turned to leave.

"Oh I'm not that hungry had a big breakfast." She replied quickly before walking sadly over to her own office. The truth was she had lost her appetite on recent weeks. She felt constantly stressed and upset and the thought of sitting with the guys eating made her want a hole in the ground to swallow her up. Not that eating alone in her office was much better; therefore she decided she simply wouldn't bother.

Once the guys had scoffed their lunch they headed out to the main space and straight over to the smart table. Steve noticed Kono dial a number on her mobile and guessed she was probably calling Adam. He decided he would interrupt her call.

"Kono out here." Steve called with no emotion at all.

Kono sighed as she heard Steve call her. Funny how it was when she had just reached Adam.

"Sorry babe got to go." Kono said quickly to Adam before wrapping up the call and walking over to the boys.

"What's up?" Kono asked as she stood next to Danny, shuffling on her feet.

"We have a lead on the suspect gang, gear up were going to raid their warehouse." Steve informed as the four split to grab their stuff and head out.

When they got outside to their respective vehicles, Danny and Steve got in Danny's camero and Chin jumped in his car quickly exiting the car park, leaving Kono alone to drive herself.

They arrived at the warehouse shortly after. All jumping out and gathering behind Chin's car. Kono questioned Chin as to why he didn't ride with her whilst they waited for Steve and Danny to come over.

"Hey cuz, did you not want me riding with you?" Kono tried to joke, not wanting to seem upset.

Chin looked surprised at the question. "Cuz we don't always ride together, besides I don't know where were going next, we may be split so you'll need your car." Chin replied as Steve and Danny joined.

Kono smiled weakly at her cousin before listening to Steve's instructions.

"Right, Chin you take the back entrance, I'll take the front and Danny you take the fire escape." Steve instructed as he looked to Kono and handed her a tablet. "Kono the thermal imaging will show you where they are; you stay out here and inform us if they move." Steve said before the guys ran to their marks.

Kono knew Steve was excluding her on purpose and she wanted to confront him, but she couldn't risk her job or the case at that moment so she got on with it.

It didn't take long for the guys to drag the three suspects out of the warehouse by which time HPD had joined them and took the suspects of them. Kono noticed how Steve, Chin and Danny gathered together to discuss what had just occurred, laughing with HPD about something. Kono stood awkwardly feeling like the kid at school who never got picked first in games. She eventually walked over receiving many stares from HPD member who also disapproved of her love life. She felt tears prick her eyes suddenly and she fiercely blinked them away refusing to show weakness. She was ready to go home to Adam and forget about the whole day, but Steve had other ideas.

"Kono looks like these guys have been stealing from numerous houses over the island. I have a list of people that have reported break in's and I need you to go to each house and collect an inventory of anything that was stolen so we can give back the correct stuff" Steve instructed as he handed Kono a lengthy list.

"You want me to go to all these places today? Kono asked in shock.

"Yes Kono we need this sorted by tomorrow." Steve replied.

"Oh, erm can can't one of you split it with me?" Kono asked

"You have somewhere to be Kono? Because the last time I checked it was your job to do as I ask." Steve almost snapped.

Kono was slightly taken aback but realised she probably did sound pathetic complaining. "I'll get going." Kono replied a she walked back to her car.

Kono walked into HQ at quarter past two in the morning. She had finished going to every house on the list by twelve but had got caught in traffic on her way back to the office then witnessed a bar fight and being the decent cop she was she stopped to help break it up. She walked to her office and took a seat and began typing up the inventory. Her eye lids felt heavy as she typed and she just wanted to sleep but didn't want to face Steve in a few hours if she didn't have everything typed up. She finished typing an hour later and took out her phone to check missed calls. She had let Adam know earlier that she had to work but he hat still text her a few times to check up on her. Kono smiled as she looked at the texts. She quickly replied knowing he would get it in the morning. She saw the time and decided to sleep on the couch in the office seeing as she was due at work in under four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Adam woke at six to an empty bed. He knew Kono had to work but he missed her. He fumbled about in the darkness for his phone realising he had a missed text. He read it and took note of the time it was sent. Twenty past three in the morning I thought. He jumped out of bed and dived in the shower towelling dry and putting on some clothes. He was supposed to head to a meeting at half seven but called his business partners to cancel. Instead Adam grabbed his car keys and headed out to grab breakfast for himself and Kono.

Kono woke from her restless sleep at half 6. Her back ached from sleeping on the lumpy couch, squishing her long legs on. She noticed that the office was still dark and empty and took the opportunity to grab a quick shower in the changing rooms and change into her spare clothes. The last thing she needed was the guys realising she slept there. Once she was freshened up she headed back to the main room at the same time Adam walked through the doors.

"Adam!" Kono said in surprise.

"Hey baby." Adam said as he pulled Kono close. "Did you sleep here sweetheart?" Adam asked lovingly.

Kono tensed. She felt ridiculous having slept at work and trying to hide it from everyone. "Yeah" She mumbled.

"Baby why?" Adam asked as he forced Kono to look at him.

Kono shrugged her shoulders. "Steve had me visit some houses to collect an inventory and then I hit traffic and then I broke up a bar fight so by the time I got back here it was late so I crashed here." Kono explained.

"Kono, you should have called me I would have come got you." Adam said with some sternness.

Kono shuffled her feet looked to the floor.

"Anyway, I brought us breakfast." Adam said as he guided Kono into her office for breakfast.

Danny and Steve walked into HQ not long later arguing over Steve's driving as normal. The pair were oblivious to anyone else's presence until they heard Kono giggle. They looked over to her office and saw her and Adam on the couch chatting.

"Why is he here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but he can't stay when Chin gets here, we have work to do." Steve said gruffly as the two headed to his office.

Chin arrived ten minutes later noticing Kono and Adam in her office. He sighed and placed his stuff in his office, walking back to the smart table and joining Steve and Danny.

"I hope she is aware that she has to work." Steve moaned.

"Was he here when you arrived?" Chin asked.

"Yeah they have been in there since we got here." Danny replied.

Kono realised that the guys were outside ready to work. She and Adam headed out of her office to say goodbye.

"Morning" Adam said to the guys.

Steve continued with his work whilst Chin and Danny nodded their acknowledgements.

Kono sighed in frustration as the guy's reaction.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Babe." Adam said as he placed a hand on her back.

Steve, Danny and Chin looked to Kono waiting for her to say more but she didn't. Kono gave the guys a sad look before walking to the doors with Adam. She kissed him chastely before they both said goodbye. Kono turned back to the guys and stood at the smart table biting her lip.

"You got the inventory?" Steve asked Kono.

Kono looked up and nodded before running to her office to grab the list.

"Here." Kono said as she handed it over.

"Thanks." Steve mumbled before checking it.

The four stood in an awkward silence before Chin broke it.

"Cuz you look tired." Chin stated.

Kono shrugged and listened to Steve and he told her to start the paperwork she had missed the previous day whilst the guys started on the list.

Kono sat in her office going through her paperwork for a few hours; her eye's feeling tired and body aching. She hated paperwork at the best of times but when she was tired and stressed it was worse. The guys returned at around two walking in laughing. Kono decided since they were now back she would go buy the lunch seeing as Steve would probably ask anyway.

"Hey guys I'm going to get lunch what do you want? Kono asked in her happiest voice possible.

"Oh erm we ate already." Chin replied.

Kono almost wasn't surprised that the guys ate without her but it hurt. "Okay, well I won't be long then." She replied as she hurriedly left.

Half hour after Kono left her mum Leia walked through the doors of HQ. Chin noticed his Auntie right away and turned to greet her.

"Hello Auntie, what are you doing here?" Chin asked as the two embraced.

Steve and Danny looked on from the smart table.

"Well I was coming to find that daughter of mine; I haven't seen or spoken to her in ages so I thought I must be able to see her at work." Leia said as she looked around the room in search of Kono.

"She's gone out for lunch." Chin answered.

"Probably meeting Adam." Steve piped up.

"Adam?" Leia asked unaware of Kono's boyfriend.

Chin looked to Steve. As much as he hated Adam, he didn't want his Aunt to be finding out through the guys.

"Chin?" Leia asked

"Erm, Adam is Kono's boyfriend." Chin replied

Leia didn't fail to notice the looks between the guys. "What is there something wrong with him?" Leia asked.

"Erm.." Chin stuttered uncomfortably.

"Commander McGarett?" Leia asked sternly.

Steve felt like a small child under Leia's stare. "Adam is an ex-criminal, although we don't believe he has changed." Steve informed.

Leia looked shock as she heard her daughter was dating a criminal. She couldn't believe that Kono would be that stupid. At that moment, Kono walked back into HQ with a tired look on her face carrying a salad.

"Mum!" Kono said in surprise.

"When were you planning to tell me your dating a criminal Kono?!" Leia exclaimed with anger in her eyes.

Kono froze in shock as she looked between her mum and the guys. She felt betrayed and hurt that the three men that were once her best friends would tell her mum about her private life before she had the chance.

"I..erm.." Kono didn't know what to say.

"Take me to your office Kono we need to talk." Leia said harshly as Kono led her to her office.

Steve, Danny and Chin stood around the smart table going through case filed as they tried to ignore the screaming from Kono's office. They all felt bad for letting slip, but also hoped Leia could help Kono realise she was too good for Adam.

"Mum I love him and he loves me!" Kono cried in frustration.

"Kono Kalakaua, I brought you up better than this. I don't understand how you could be so stupid as to involve yourself with a criminal. You're a cop for heaven's sake!" Leia yelled.

"Mum he has changed. He inherited a bad situation but he's changing it!" Kono pleaded.

"I cannot believe you have been dating this guy and I had to find out about it from your cousin and co-workers. I don't even know what to say to you Kono; you can't possibly think you can stay with him." Leia snapped.

"Of course I can were in a relationship!" Kono cried

"NO KONO, NO. You are better than this. I am so disappointed in you and your actions, aligning yourself with a criminal!" Leia yelled as Kono froze.

Kono stood looking at her mother, tears forming in her eyes that spilled her quickly. She felt horrible knowing everyone was disappointed in her. She was tired and weak and just wanted Adam.

"I'm sorry mum but I'm not leaving Adam." Kono said simply before leaving the office. Her lunch forgotten about.

The guys looked up as Kono walked out. Tears ran down Kono's face as she looked at the guys.

"Don't speak to me again." Kono said angrily as she ran out crying.

Kono lay in Adams arms crying into his chest soaking his shirt with her salty tears. She had told him what happened, and had been crying since. Adam felt guilty as he stroked Kono's hair away from her face.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Adam said sadly.

Kono just continued to cry as she held tight to Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It was ten am and Kono still hadn't arrived at work. She wasn't answering her phone to any of them not that that surprised them but they were starting to worry.

"Do you think she's okay?" Chin asked with concern. He felt awful about yesterday but he just wanted to protect his baby cousin.

"I don't know." Danny said with concern.

Steve stood tapping his fingers impatiently. He didn't know what to think.

Just then the doors opened and the guys looked up expecting to see Kono. Instead Adam stood before them.

"What are you doing here?" Steve growled.

Adam ignored him and walked over to the smart table. Adam placed a white envelope on the table and looked at Steve.

"That's Kono's letter of resignation." Adam stated before continuing. "Before you accuse me of telling her to resign I didn't. She feels she has lost her three best friends and can't trust you anymore. She thinks she is making the working environment uncomfortable for the three of you and feels it is best that she resign so she doesn't get in your way anymore. She said to tell you that you don't need to contact her or talk to her anymore if you are unhappy with her choices. I want you to know I'm not happy with her resigning. She is a fantastic cop and I don't want her to lose that. I even tried to break it off with her if it would mean she could remain friends with the three of you but she refused." Adam explained.

The guys stood in shock as they listened to Adam's words.

"I have some filed here." Adam said as he placed them on the smart table. "There all my recent changes, money transactions, employee lists ect. Every file here proves I am changing my father's business and making it legit. Kono doesn't know I brought them here, but I am hoping you will look at them and realise I am no longer associated with and criminal activity." Adam went on.

"I don't expect you to ever like me. In fact I'm pretty certain you will all hate me forever but that doesn't give you the right to segregate Kono in the work place, leaving her out of field work, eating lunch without her and generally making her feel uncomfortable. I doubt your aware but when you sent Kono to do the inventory work, she didn't get back here until gone two am where she proceeded to type all the noted up for you. She ended up sleeping here in her office because she was so exhausted. I don't care if you hate me or treat me like shit, but you have no right to take it out on Kono. She works damn hard and doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I hope for Kono's sake that you look at those files and realise I am not going to hurt Kono and hopefully then Kono can get her best friends back." Adam said before turning and leaving.

Steve, Danny and Chin were shocked at Adam's words, and they felt guilty for punishing Kono with extra work, or leaving her out. Chin felt tears prick his eyes as it hit him that his baby cousin who he loved so much hated him.

**Will the guys read the files and will they fight for Kono? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Someone mentioned about my version of Steve being a jerk. I just want to clarify that I have over done the jerkiness of Steve but purely for this story. His Neanderthal characteristics to me make me feel he just doesn't always get women or how to respond thus I made him seem the most like a jerk to highlight Chin being less so and there more for his cousin, so yeah. **

**Chapter four**

Kono was having a bad day. In fact it was possibly the day from hell. She was certain that someone was out to get her for her loving a man that once had a bad past. She had woken up early to make the most of the surf since she no longer had work, only to have three tourists smash into her on the waves then when she left the beach an idiot driver rammed into the back of her car then drove of before she could get the number plate.. She had to call out road side services to take her car to the garage where she would be receiving a hefty bill for repairs. Once she finally got back to Adams she realised there was no hot water and no clean clothes so she had to walk the forty minute walk to her little place. When she returned to hers she found numerous bills that needed paying as well as her credit card statement which had the ridiculously expensive presents she had brought her cousin for her birthday. As she headed to the kitchen after showering and changing she went to use the washing machine but ten minutes into the cycle and water flooded her apartment. Kono had spent hours cleaning it up and dealing with the damage. Not only did she have to pay for the car repairs, but she had a large sum of bills and now needed a new washing machine not to mention the money it would cost her to replace her ruined kitchen floor.

Kono sighed as she sat on her sofa. It was barley lunch time and her day had already been a disaster. She wanted to just sleep and forget about today and skip to tomorrow. Since she had been out of a job for the past two and a half weeks she had been losing out on money. Not that what she had been earning anyway was anything special, she earned fare less than the boys and she never got a pay raise. She felt drained and useless. She knew she would never be able to pay for everything but couldn't go to her family for help as they weren't talking to her. Not that her ego would let her ask for help.

As Kono closed her eyes for a few minutes her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since Adam cooked her dinner last night and even then she picked at it. It dawned on her that she had barley been eating for the past couple of months. It would explain why she felt so weak all the time but she couldn't face eating. Kono decided she would walk back to Adam's and grab his dry cleaning on the way; at least it would give her something to do.

Steve, Danny and Chin sat around the smart table reading through the filed Adam had given them. They all felt terrible and missed Kono's happy presence in the office. They had read Adam's filed numerous times already, even investigating further into his businesses. They hated to admit it but they had nothing on Adam. It hit them all how badly they had treated Kono but none of them knew how to fix the situation. Chin was beside himself with guilt having promised to always be there for Kono and realising he had failed to do that. He had tried calling Kono but had got no answer not that he blamed her. Danny just wanted his best friend and so did Grace. He had to tell Grace why she couldn't see Auntie Kono anymore and Danny had been crushed when Grace had told him he was 'Being mean' to Kono. Steve just wanted to go back in time. He felt guilty and pathetic. Danny was correct, he was a Neanderthal animal.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, she won't answer are calls so we can't even ask to meet and chat." Chin replied.

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Steve did you ever give the governor Kono's letter of resignation?" Danny asked.

"No I told the governor Kono needed some personal time." Steve said. "I don't know how much longer that excuse will work though." Steve added.

Chin slouched over the table. He had asked Steve to keep the letter on the off chance Kono changed her mind.

The guy's pondered their thoughts whilst trying to focus on their latest case. It was not nearly the same without Kono with them, and it hurt them when they realised how much they pushed Kono out. Except this time she really was gone.

Adam walked into his house late that afternoon. He had been at the office sorting paperwork all day and just wanted to see Kono. When he walked in Kono was curled up on the couch going through some papers. She looked tired and drained and as though she had been crying. Her skin almost looked a greyish colour also.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Adam asked as he wandered about putting things away.

"Hmmm." Kono mumbled.

Adam raised an eyebrow and sat next to Kono. "Baby what's up?" Adam asked with concern. "What's all this?" He said in reference to the papers.

"There bills." Kono said simply.

Adam looked over Kono's shoulder at the bills. "Woah Kono that's a lot." Adam stated.

"Tell me about it, I'm pretty stuffed." Kono mumbled.

"What's the car bill?" Adam pointed out.

"I got rammed today but the car drove off so I'll have to cover the damage cost." Kono said. "And I had to walk back here after the accident then there was no hot water and I walked to mine and I had all these bills and then my washing machine broke and flooded my kitchen" Kono began to sob as she spilled her awful day to Adam.

"Oh sweetheart" Adam said sincerely as he hugged her tight.

"I can't afford this I haven't got the money for all this and I can't ask my family for help because they won't talk to me." Kono cried.

"Baby I can sort it." Adam said softly.

Kono looked up at Adam. "Babe I love you but I can't have you paying for my bills and repairs. I've worked out that if I sell my apartment I can cover the costs and get myself a smaller place." Kono said sadly.

"Kono your place is tiny as it is." Adam pointed out.

Kono shrugged and wiped at her tears.

"How about we compromise" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked.

"Well seeing as you can't sell your place quickly enough to pay for these bills let me pay for them and we will put your place on the market and you can move in with me. I mean you stay here most of the time anyway, and then when your place is sold you can pay for a new TV, I really want a bigger TV." Adam said cheekily.

Kono smiled at Adams suggestion. He was right she stayed with him most of the time and secretly she really wanted to make it official, she just hoped he wanted that and wasn't offering because he felt obligated to.

"Are you asking me to move in though she because you feel you have to?" Kono asked shyly.

"No baby, I was planning to ask you anyway." Adam smiled.

Kono grinned and kissed Adam. "A TV?" Kono questioned as she looked at the already big enough TV.

"What, that's the first thing I could think of, I just wanted you to agree to let me help." Adam said sweetly.

Kono relaxed into Adam's arms. "Oh crap I need to call the garage back!" Kono said suddenly as she jumped up.

Kono felt dizzy as she stood up, the room spun around her and she felt ill. Her limps felt heavy and weak and she could just about make out Adam calling her name. then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Leia, Steve, Danny and Chin ran through the hospital to reach Kono, desperate to see her. Panic was visible across their faces and fear filled Leia. As they pushed through the crowds a billion thoughts filled their minds and they all blamed themselves. When they finally reach her room the opened the door and found Kono sleeping peacefully, the white hospital sheets highlighting her tired features. Adam lay next to her o the bed, his arms around her as he stroked her arm to relax her.

Adam looked up when he heard the guys and Kono's mum enter the room. He was pretty mad at them all but he knew they would want to know that Kono was hospitalized. After Kono collapsed, Adam rung the ambulance and rushed her in. when she was settled he had got Leia's number and phoned her, then called Chin instructing him to call Steve and Danny. Leia rushed over and tears fell down her face as she looked at her daughter lying in the bed. Adam stood up awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot as he stood supporting his girlfriend along with her family and friends who hated him. He almost felt he should leave but didn't want to leave Kono.

Leia Kalakaua took her daughters hand then looked at Adam. "Thank you for calling me Adam." Leia said softly as she looked at directly in the eye so he knew she meant it.

"Yeah thank you Adam." Chin said as Steve and Danny agreed also.

Adam felt uncomfortable receiving thanks from the others in the room but nodded his acceptance.

"What has the doctor said?" Steve asked.

Adam was particularly surprised that Steve acknowledged him seeing as he appeared to hate Adam the most.

"Oh erm, He said she collapsed due to exhaustion, stress and the fact she hasn't been eating properly." Adam replied.

"What do you mean she hasn't been eating?" Leia asked with concern lacing her voice.

"She picks at the food I give her and when I'm at work or not about she skips meals it seems. I had no idea. I knew she had lost weight but I thought it was because she was stressed." Adam said sadly.

"Oh god, I feel so terrible." Leia said as she let out a chocked sob.

Chin held his aunts hand before looking back at his baby cousin.

Adam took Kono's hand again and gave it a squeeze, receiving a weak squeeze in response.

"Kono baby wake up sweetheart." Adam pleaded as he stroked her hair of her face.

Kono opened her eyes slowly blinking as she tried to adjust to the room and the faces looking at her. She saw Adam and smiled weakly. Leia noticed the way Kono looked at Adam and realised how in love her daughter was. She moved her gaze to Adam and saw clearly how much he cared and loved Kono.

"What happened Adam?" Kono asked in a scared tone as she became tearful.

"Hey beautiful don't cry, your safe everyone's here. You collapsed darling so I had to call an ambulance. They said you collapsed from exhaustion and stress. They also said you haven't eaten in days." Adam said with a stern voice as he mentioned Kono not eating.

Kono began to sob as she realised how much she had scared everyone. Adam pulled her up and into his arms, holding her tight and calming her down.

"Sweetie don't cry its okay baby its okay." Adam said softly.

Adam realised Leia was crying as well.

"Kono Keiki I'm sorry." Leia said as Adam released Kono.

Kono was mad at how her mum reacted to Adam but she really needs her mum right now, and Kono collapsed into hysterical crying in her mother's arms.

"Mum…p..plea..se don't be.. dissa..p..pointed in..me" Kono sobbed as she clung to her mother.

"Oh keiki I was judgmental and over reacted, I'm not disappointed in you. Sweetheart I am sorry for how I spoke to you." Leia said as she held onto Kono.

Kono cried into Leia's arms for a good fifteen minutes both apologising and crying some more. Steve and Danny moved round to Adam by the window, giving Kono and her mum and Chin some space.

"Adam thank you for being there for Kono, after you came to HQ the other day, it hit us how badly we treated Kono." Steve said as he reached out and shook Adam's hand.

Adam nodded and glanced back at Kono. "You know I really do love her, I wouldn't hurt her." Adam said firmly.

"That's clear to see." Danny said.

Kono and Leia finished talking and the guys joined them again.

"Adam promise me you will look after Kono, don't you dare hurt her or upset her. Make sure she rests and start eating." Leia said firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes of course." Adam replied.

"Mum please." Kono said in embarrassment.

"Keiki I clearly can't trust you to feed yourself so I need to make sure your boyfriend feed you." Leia said almost mockingly as she poked Kono's nose.

Kono rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I hope once your better we can maybe have a meal and I can get to know you better Adam." Leia said sincerely.

Kono smiled gratefully and Adam thanked her.

"I'll walk you out Leia." Adam said respectively.

When they had left Steve and Danny wrapped Kono in their arms.

"Kono we treated you like shit and we judged Adam too quickly. I won't trust Adam overnight Kono but when he brought in your resignation letter he also left us files that proved his businesses were legit. I think we could work on getting to no Adam better at the very least." Steve said genuinely.

"Thanks boss...I mean Steve." Kono said as she stumbled over her words.

"Hey, I never gave the governor your resignation letter so your jobs waiting for you if you want it, I know we really want you back." Steve said.

"Really?" Kono asked hopefully. She really needed her job for the money even though she had moved in with Adam, but she mostly missed it and wanted to be with her best friends again."

"Of course Kono." Danny added.

Kono smiled as the guys said their goodbyes, leaving Chin. Kono bit her lip and curled on her side facing Chin's sad face. She poked his cheek with her finger like she used to when she was a child. Chin smiled softly at his cousin.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to give me a hug because I've really missed my big brother an di don't know what I'm going to do if we keep ignoring each other." Kono said with a small sob at the end.

Chin smile and sat up, pulling Kono to him and hugging her tightly, a few tears falling down his face which he quickly wiped away.

"Love you cuz" Kono mumbled.

"Love you too." Chin said.

Neither said anymore but they didn't have to. They were so close that they knew when a hug spoke a thousand words.

Adam returned to the room a while later and found Chin and Kono chatting happily. When he entered the room, Chin turned to him and shook his hand before giving Kono a lecture on not eating before saying his goodbyes also.

When Chin had left, Adam climbed into bed next to Kono.

"So do you think things are sorting themselves out?" Adam asked.

"I hope so baby." Kono said before kissing Adam and falling asleep.

**What do you think guys? Would you like more, I could continue and skip ahead to a better relationship time? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kono was back home with Adam resting for the week courtesy of doctors' orders. She was still angry at how she had been treated, and she hoped that everything the boys and her mum had said was not heat of the moment. All she wanted was her favourite people to have a relationship. Kono had wanted to forgive Chin not being able to ever stay mad with him for long, but Adam reasoned with her that Chin was equally hurtful to her and failed to do what he always promised.

"I can never stay mad at Chin though, I don't know what to do." Kono mumbled as her and Adam sat in the sunshine chatting.

"I know baby, and he was visibly upset and felt guilty for how he treated you, but as your boyfriend I will not let any of them walk back into your life like nothing happened. Your mum asked me to protect you and I will do just that." Adam said sweetly.

"I want an explanation for why they acted how they did" Kono stated.

"That's fair" Adam agreed.

"I need them to hear from me how they made me feel." Kono said quietly.

Adam smiled and nodded in agreement as he and Kono sat back and relaxed.

"Are you planning to go back to work?" Adam asked after a few minutes peaceful silence.

Kono watched the waves crashing together in the distance as she thought of a way to change topic.

"Don't know…are you working much next week?" Kono asked as she tried to deflect the question.

"Baby?" Adam asked simply.

Kono didn't look at Adam; instead she tapped the glass of drink and watched as the juice rippled at the tapping.

"Kono are you worried about going back to work?" Adam asked as he saw the worried frown forming.

Kono bit her lip then looked up at Adam. "I just feel stupid walking back into work after handing in my resignation, and it worries me how the guys will be around me. They hurt me so much and I always felt left out that's why I left. I don't want that to happen again." Kono spilled.

Adam sighed understanding Kono's concern but not wanting her to give up her career as a cop.

"I could join HPD" Kono said weakly as if she wasn't convinced.

Adam crooked an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Sweetheart, if you join HPD you will be put at the bottom walking the beat. You've told me yourself that the guys at HPD resent you for walking straight into a high profile all action cop job with five-0. You think you won't get stick from the jealous HPD guys." Adam said.

"I suppose so." Kono replied. "How can it be that I'm scared to go back to working with my three…best friends." Kono said shyly and quietly as she referenced her friends.

"Babe after what they did to you it's only natural that you feel that way but I promise it won't last. You ending up in hospital really hit them and I'm almost certain that they won't risk hurting you again, whether they choose to accept me is another story but believe me they will regret it if they hurt you again." Adam said protectively.

"They will lose me if they don't accept you." Kono said adamantly.

"You're a special person Kono." Adam said with a kiss.

Kono pulled up outside HQ. Her pulse racing as she prepared to go back to work. She knew she would have to build u to field work again having been away from it for so long, but she just hoped that wouldn't mean Steve would have her on tech work for the foreseeable future. She also hoped that being out of the field wouldn't mean the buys ignore her. She the time and jumped out the car, making her way to the offices. She knew everyone would be there already and it made her feel like the new girl in school who got picked on. When she reached the doors she took a deep breath and went in. Kono looked around the room and sighed when she realised the guys were in their respective offices. At least she wouldn't have to deal with them all turning and staring at her had they been stood around the smart table. She didn't know whether to poke her head into each office and say hi but decided she would at least put her stuff in her office first.

*Knock Knock*

Kono looked up from where she was seated at her desk. Chin stood awkwardly in the doorway shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"Hey Chin" Kono said with a smile.

"Hey cuz" Chin replied before taking a seat opposite Kono.

The two sat in a semi awkward silence waiting for the other to talk.

"So…" They said in unison.

The cousins chuckled nervously.

"Look Kono, I want to apologise for how I treated you. I hope you know I would never intend to hurt you, and my stubbornness led me to treat you badly in a misguided attempt to protect you." Chin explained.

Kono fiddled with a pen and bowed her head. She wanted to say 'hey cuz no worries forget it' but the other side of her wanted to get mad and frustrated and make sure Chin knew how he hurt her.

"Cuz I understand that you probably hate me right now but I really want to move on." Chin pleaded.

Kono sighed she needed to stand up for herself and have her say. She was so tough when it came to crime fighting and criminals but when it came to her cousin and friends she felt she didn't have a right because they were older. Kono looked to Chin then stood up instructing him to follow her. Kono called for Steve and Danny and led everyone to the small communal area.

Steve, Danny and Chin sat on the couch whilst Kono sat on the table.

"Look guys I need to speak and I really need you guys to listen to me because I can't walk around here pretending I'm okay when I'm not. I know that we kind of made peace when I was in hospital and I'm grateful that you all came to see me, but I haven't forgiven you yet. I'm still angry and upset with what's happened." Kono said with as much confidence as possible.

The guys nodded and sat quietly waiting for Kono to continue. Kono took a breath and composed herself as she continued on.

"Look it's clear that none of you approve of me being with Adam, and you have all made it abundantly clear that you can't stand him and you don't trust him. As my best friends I do appreciate that you're trying to protect me and I love you guys for that, but I thought you trusted me and you've proven that you don't." Kono went on.

"Kono we do trust you." Steve said weakly, knowing that his recent actions especially have suggested otherwise.

"No Steve you don't. For the past few weeks you have kept me away from field work and excluded me from your own private chats, made snarky comments and always make me go out to grab lunch so I'm out the room. How do you think I felt when you three would go out and grab lunch and leave me to eat alone? Or when you three left me to do inventory and I slept here all night alone. I've felt like a victim of bullying. Danny you went from coming and seeing me every morning in my office for a quick chat to practically ignoring me. Chin you've been so disappointed in me always looking at me like I've done the worst thing ever. The three of you have made me feel so isolated that I was crying to Adam this morning because I was so nervous to come back to work and face you, I thought you wouldn't talk to me." Kono said as tears fell from her eyes.

Chin went to hug her but Kono stopped him.

"No Chin please let me finish. Look all I want it you guys and Adam to get along. You're all so important to me but if you three can't accept that I am happy then I don't know how our relationship is going to fair. Adam had told me that he doesn't care if you guys want to hate him and he just wants you to treat me like normal even if you ignore him. You know why he says that…because he's such a good guy that he would rather see me happily getting on with you and deal with you guys hating him." Kono explained.

"We just find it difficult to trust the guy considering his past but we all agree that we've not dealt with the situation well." Danny said.

"I've been dating Adam for nearly nine months now. I haven't been this happy in a relationship ever. Adam treats me with respect, he protects me, and he puts me first. He is everything I could wish for in a man. After I resigned I got hit with a huge amount of bills, my car was smashed and my washing machine broke. I didn't have the money at the time to cover it all but Adam offered to help pay and even asked me to move in officially. I can't explain to you guys how happy I am. I just wish you guys could see the good in Adam. Look I love you guys and I love that your protective of me but if you guys want me to forgive you and if you want our relationship back then I need you to at least try to make an effort with Adam. Please." Kono said pleadingly.

All three guys looked up at Kono. Her please broke them all.

"Cuz I promise you I will try with Adam, but if he hurts you I will kill him." Chin said protectively as he hugged Kono tight.

Kono rested her head on Chin's shoulder and relaxed. "Thank you cuz." Kono whispered.

Steve and Danny both stood and joined the group hug, both promising to make an effort.

"Maybe we can grab a beer at some point and Adam can join us." Danny suggested.

"I think that would be good." Kono said.

The four separated and walked back to the main room.

"Look Kono, I can't let you back in the field at the moment as much as I would like to." Steve began.

"I understand" Kono said despite how much she wanted to be in the field.

"I promise, limited tech stuff only because if we left Danno to it we would never get anyone, and I'll let you come to scenes so you can over see." Steve said as a compromise.

Kono smiled. "Cool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews, sorry about taking a while with this one, I've been nursing a hangover all day! if you have any Adam/Kono prompts anything you would like to see with them let me know I need to start some more stories. This story will probably have two or three more chapters keep with it something will happen which will force everyone to trust Adam...dun dun dun! **

**Chapter 7**

Adam sat nervously in the car as Kono pulled up at her moms. They were having dinner at her mom's with Chin joining them also. Kono looked over to Adam and noticed he was tapping his foot nervously and rubbing his hands on his thighs as he looked at the front door.

"You okay babe?" Kono asked softly.

"Yeah, just nervous, I mean it's not like anyone likes me very much if at all, and seeing as I have no family I never have family meals and I've sure as hell never been invited to a girlfriends mom's house for dinner before so I haven't even got a clue what to say and…" Adam rambled.

"Hey baby, it will be fine. My mum sounded excited on the phone and Chin knows I'll shoot him if he doesn't behave." Kono said with a small chuckle.

"Ha ha, okay good." Adam said as the two got out the car and walked to the door.

Kono knocked on the door and her mom swiftly opened it.

"Keiki!" Leia exclaimed as she embraced her daughter before turning to Adam.

"Adam it's lovely to see you." Leia said politely as Adam smiled.

Kono and Adam walked further into the house and noticed Chin was already there. Chin looked over from his seat on the couch and gave Kono a 'help me' look. Kono went and joined Chin whilst Leia went to prepare dinner, taking Adam with her.

"What with the look?" Kono asked as she sat with Chin.

"Your mom's been lecturing me on looking after you for the past half hour!" Chin moaned.

"Ha ha! Lucky you!" Kono laughed.

"Shut it" Chin said mockingly as he nudged Kono.

"So Adam how have you been?" Leia asked politely as she pottered around the kitchen.

"Erm good thank you and yourself?" Adam asked respectively.

"I've been good." Leia replied. "So I hear Kono has moved in with you." Leia commented.

"Yes, I thought it was about time seeing as she spent most her time at mine anyway." Adam said.

"Are you looking after her?" Leia asked.

"Of course." Adam said with a smile.

"Chin told me she had financial problems for a while and that you helped her out. Did you ask her to move in just because of money or did you want her to live with you? Are you being respectful of the fact Kono maybe not have the money you have? Are you making her feel bad for not having the money?" Leia rambled while Adam tried to answer.

"I wanted to ask her to move in for ages but the financial issues prompted me to finally ask her, I am always respectful of Kono with everything and I don't care about money and who has more as we are a couple everything is equal." Adam said confidently.

Leia smiled at Adam. She had decided she really liked this guy despite initial worries. "Glad to hear. Don't tell Kono that Chin has filled me in." Leia said.

"Of course not." Adam said with a smile.

Half an hour later and the four were seated around the dining room table. Kono and Chin sat next to each other whilst Adam sat opposite Kono and next to Leia.

"Adam are you coming out for drinks on Friday?" China asked.

"Yeah hopefully." Adam replied.

"So Chin how are you and Leilani?" Leia asked her nephew.

"Yeah were good." Chin replied.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Have you thought about asking her to move in yet?" Leia asked.

Chin chocked slightly as he took a swig of water.

"Ha commitment phobia over here wouldn't do that!" Kono laughed.

Adam and Leia looked to Kono as they noticed Chin tense and excuse himself, heading upstairs. Kono suddenly went quiet and her eyes followed Chin.

"Should I go after him?" Kono asked her mom as tears filled her eyes.

"Give him a minute Keiki." Leia said as she began to clear the plates.

Kono sat biting her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey baby don't cry." Adam said as he jumped from his seat and wiped Kono's tears.

Leia watched how Adam comforted her baby.

"Sweet girl why don't you go sit in the front room whilst I clear up." Leia said as she ushered Kono to the sofa and denied Adam's offer to help clear up.

A while later Chin still hadn't returned from upstairs. Kono continuously looked at the stairs as though it would make Chin appear.

"Kono why don't you go up and see him." Leia said.

Kono nodded and wandered upstairs to her old room where Chin sat in the bay window. Kono smiled as she remembered all the times where she would fall asleep in Chins arms after forcing him to read her stories whilst they sat in the bay window. She walked over quietly and squeezed in next to Chin. Chin looked at her and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chin" Kono said sadly.

"Don't worry cuz I know you didn't mean anything by it." Chin replied.

"I didn't think." Kono said sadly as she began to cry.

"Hey hey what's with these tears?" Chin said comfortingly as he held Kono close.

"I just feel like all the relationships around me are going wrong. I'm so stressed with getting Steve and Danny to like Adam as well as you and mom, and I've always wanted your approval for everything and to no you don't approve makes it harder and then I go and make a stupid comment about your relationship with Leilani even though I know you're still getting over Malia…" Kono sobbed.

"Cuz I promise you hand on heart that Steve and Danny want to try to get along with Adam, they and myself realised how badly we dealt with the situation and we know we have to work at it. I also promise you have my approval to date Adam. From what I've seen he really loves you and looks after you and most importantly you're happy. To be fair to your mom she's really tried today and I think she's slightly fallen for Adam. And me and Leilani are very happy and I'm very lucky that she is happy to take things slow. Of course I miss Malia every second of everyday and I can't fully move on yet but I'm getting there. Maybe we can double date." Chin said as Kono contained her tears and smiled.

Later that evening when Kono and Adam returned home, they snuggled in bed and chatted about the day.

"So what did you and mom talk about when me and Chin were upstairs?" Kono asked.

"You." Adam said with a grin.

Kono raised an eyebrow. "What did she say?" Kono asked.

"She just told me a few embarrassing stories." Adam laughed as he kept it vague.

"Adammmm!" Kono whined.

"She told me about the time you jumped out of a tree because Chin did the same but he was thirteen and you were five and then you broke your arm." Adam said.

"I thought I could fly." Kono giggled. "That's not embarrassing though."

"Okay what about the time you went to a family meal and you didn't know them very well and they put on a meal in the garden and you couldn't find your mom so you peed in the shrubs." Adam laughed.

"Oh my god I was like four and it was that or wet myself." Kono demanded.

"You classy girl!" Adam laughed.

"Hey you can't say you've never had to pop a squat somewhere." Kono said.

"I don't need to squat babe." Adam laughed.

Kono kicked Adam in the shin and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for putting the effort in today." Kono said.

"It's okay babe, I enjoyed myself actually." Adam said as he kissed Kono's head before they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adam's blood ran cold. He had just put down the phone after receiving a call from Kono's mother Leia. His hands were shaking and his mind raced with a million thoughts. Leia's voice had been shaky and tearful as she told Adam what had happened. The five-0 team had got an anonymous call about a hostage being held in an abandoned building. After arrival they had split, Steve and Danny taking one entrance and Chin and Kono taking another. Ten minutes into their search and the building exploded. Sgt Duke Lukela had called Leia and told her before she saw it on the news. Adam realised he was frozen to the spot. He looked at the coffee table and grabbed his car keys before rushing out the house and speeding away.

"Danno mate you okay?" Steve asked with concern as he saw Danny coughing violently.

"Yeah *cough* I think I swallowed*cough* dust and debris" Danny said as he made his way to Steve.

"Ha only you Danno, normal people keep their mouths closed." Steve mocked.

"Shut up Neanderthal." Danno coughed. "I guess this was a plot to kill us then." Danno commented.

"You don't say." Steve droned.

"Hey don't be snarky ever since I met you my life had been in constant danger!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're so dramatic Danno" Steve said as he walked towards a crack in the wall.

"Hey don't knock anything it might come crashing down." Danny said.

"Calm down, were not far under the debris I can see light and hear the outside noise clearly." Steve said as he got his phone out and attempted to get signal.

"Like you're going to get signal from here Neanderthal…" Danny went on before suddenly going silent.

Steve turned to argue but noticed Danny's sudden quiet demeanour. "What?" Steve asked.

"Steve, Chin and Kono went to the basement." Danny said quietly.

Steve stood still as realisation hit him.

"What's the chance they will get out if two levels have fallen on them?" Danny asked.

Steve didn't answer immediately.

"Steve?" Danny pushed.

"I got signal." Steve said as he dialled the number.

"Who you calling?" Danny asked as he approached Steve.

"Duke, let him know were alive." Steve said as Duke answered and Steve spoke.

"Steve what about Chin and Kono?" Danny said again.

"I don't know." Steve said simply.

Adam's car screeched to a halt as he jumped out, running past the HPD officers and under the tap towards Duke.

"Adam you can't be here" Duke said as he saw the pained expression on Adam's face.

"Duke, Kono is in there I can't leave her." Adam said as he looked at where the building once stood.

"Adam I'm not supposed to let you under the tape, but if you promise to go no further and let the services do their job you can stay here and I will inform you when I no more." Duke compromised.

"Fine." Adam agreed.

"Kono, Kono…Cuz please!" Chin yelled as he searched the area, dragging his left leg which nursed a nasty cut.

Chin dragged himself over to the far left corner where Kono had headed before the building came down. Rock and metal bars blocked the entrance that once stood there.

"KONO!" Chin yelled as loud as possible.

Silence.

Chin began to panic as he received no response. He began to pull at debris ignoring the possibility that it could all come crashing down around him in favour of finding Kono. He continued to call her name as he removed rock that cut his hands in the process.

"Kono please…" Chin cried as he paused to catch his breath.

Chin sat with his head in his hands as dust settled around him. He sat for a few minutes before he heard a groan.

Kono?" Chin asked as he listened through the wall.

"erghh C..chin" Kono moaned as she opened her eyes, taking In the dark space.

"Cuz it's me are you okay?" Chin asked as he managed to remove a larger rock, leaving a small gap for Chin to look through and see Kono lying among the debris.

"I'm good." Kono said stubbornly.

"Liar" Chin said with a smile as he saw Kono try to sit up.

"Cuz don't…stay still." Chin said.

Kono nodded her head and lay down. Chin sighed as he saw Kono agree. That was the first sign that she wasn't okay…she agreed.

"Can you tell me where you're hurt?" Chin asked.

"I said I'm fine Chin" Kono said stubbornly.

"You agreed to lie back down when I told you to. You don't agree Kono which means you're not fine." Chin argued.

Kono was silent for a moment. "I like the view from my back." Kono said.

Chin didn't say anymore knowing his cousin to well.

"I have a headache and I feel sick so probably a concussion and I think I've twisted my ankle. I also have various bruises and cuts." Kono said softly.

"Okay" Chin said knowing there was nothing he could do right now.

After a few minutes Chin's phone rang.

"Hello? Steve…yeah were pretty much okay…she seems alright at the moment, likely concussion…no she went to another room before the explosion so there a rock wall with a small opening separating us…how are you and Danny? Okay good…I'll tell her…yes okay keep me updated." Chin spoke before ending the call.

"Steve?" Kono confirmed.

"Yeah, he and Danny are okay and the rescue team think they can safely get them out within the next hour or two as they were closer to street level. He will tell paramedics that you're concussed so they will work as fast as possible to get you to safety." Chin said as Kono smiled weakly.

"No rush, like I said I like the view." Kono said quietly.

Chin knew enough about his baby cousin to know she was deflecting her fear but he stayed quiet for now.

"Okay Steve, thanks' I will get someone onto it." Duke said before hanging up.

"Duke what was that?" Adam asked as he caught the end of the conversation.

Duke knew he wasn't meant to disclose information to Adam but after what Steve said he though Adam may be able to help.

"Steve got an anonymous tip off about a hostage being in this building. It's clear it was a fake and intended to kill the Five-0 team but Steve thinks it could have something to do with an ex yakuza." Duke informed.

"What do you mean? Who?" Adam asked.

"A Terry Jacobs was arrested last week for organising the prostitution of women. I believe you should recognise the name as he used to work for your father. Steve believes he has organised this from prison with the help of other yakuza men." Duke said.

Adam wasn't sure whether Duke suspected him or not but he knew he could help.

"Duke I can give you a list of men I recently fired after they were caught trying to go back to my father's way. It wouldn't surprise me if they helped organise this." Adam informed as guilt washed over him.

"Brilliant, go with Poa and give him the names." Duke instructed.

Steve and Danny paced the small space as they waited to be rescued. A drill had been removing rock to create a safe exit for the two. It didn't take long for a guy with a harness to emerge from above to begin the rescue.

"Oh how great it is to be able to see the sun!" Danny exclaimed as he was pulled from the rock.

"You complain about this island and the heat every day but one day you get stuck under some rock and you're suddenly all over the island." Steve laughed.

"I'm glad to be away from you to be honest." Danny said before shaking Steve's hand in a bromance way.

"Good to see you Commander." Duke commented.

"Thanks Duke, did you get anything from the information I had?" Steve asked.

"Adam Noshimuri is about somewhere, I told him and he has given HPD some names of ex yakuza he recently fired that he believes could have helped organise this." Duke said.

"Okay, looks like we're going to be trusting Noshimuri then" Steve said with as much conviction as possible.

"Steve Danny!" Adam called as he ran over.

"Adam." Danny said.

Adam felt awkward suddenly without Kono's presence. "Erm are you both okay?" He asked.

"Yeah were good." They both agreed.

"Any news on Kono and Chin?" Adam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I spoke to Chin, he's fine but Kono has a concussion and is trapped behind a rock wall." Steve said simply.

"She's fine at the moment Adam, she's alive." Danny said with reassurance.

Adam ran a hand down his face in panic. "Are they doing anything to get them out?" Adam asked.

"Rescue teams are looking at the best possible way to extract them, but as there buried so far under it will take time." Steve said.

"Does Kono have time?" Adam asked.

"She's tough Adam, we just need to cross our fingers and let the rescue team do their job." Danny said.

Later that afternoon Steve and Danny found Adam pacing outside the scene. They felt bad for the guy seeing his worry for his girlfriend. They had been checked over and had gone straight back to work to help HPD. So far they had found evidence on Jacobs's computer that he had been in contact with two of the men Adam listed just before he was arrested. They had the two men in custody with HPD waiting for them to break. And dob Jacobs in it.

"Adam" Steve called as he approached him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thanks for the names you gave; we've linked two of them to Jacobs so we're hopefully onto something." Steve said before shaking Adam's hand.

As the two men were joined by Danny they overheard the rescue team say they had nearly reached Chin. Adam felt sick knowing Kono was still trapped and he couldn't do anything.

"Hey Kono, looks like the rescue team have nearly reached me. When the guy gets down here he can look at this wall and we can get you out okay." Chin said as he kept Kono talking.

"Hmmm whatever." Kono said quietly as she tried to sleep.

"Cuz don't close your eyes I thought you liked the view." Chin said desperately.

"Chin I love you." Kono mumbled quietly.

"Hey don't be silly you'll be out of here soon." Chin said sternly even though fear filled him.

Kono didn't say anymore, instead she turned her head to look at Chin through the small gap.

Ten minutes later and a harness was lowered down. Chin looked over and stood looking up at the hole created.

"Hey isn't someone going to come down and check out how we can get Kono out?" Chin called up.

A rescue member peered down and looked at Chin.

"It's too unstable to be lowering someone down we can't afford to get anyone else trapped." The man yelled.

"I can't leave her!" Chin exclaimed as he looked back to Kono.

"I'm sorry officer Kelly we can't waste time get in the harness." The man called down.

Chin panicked at the thought of leaving Kono.

"Cuz please do as they say." Kono said weakly.

"No I won't leave you." Chin said stubbornly.

"Chin I'll be fine, I have the view" Kono said with a small smile.

"No" Chin said sharply with tears in his eyes.

"Tell Adam I love him." Kono said.

"Kono I won't leave you." Chin said in a chocked sob.

"Cuz please go I won't let you die because of me, go and get help, you're of better use to me up there!" Kono said.

"Chin get in the harness will get Kono after" Steve yelled from the top.

Chin looked up at Steve and got in the harness. "I love you Kono will get you out soon, just keep looking at the view." Chin said.

"You got it!" Kono said softly as she looked back up to the rocky ceiling where a metal rod hung by a thread.

Once Chin was out, the guys embraced him as they filled each other in.

"How's Kono?" Adam asked in fear.

Chin bowed his head before making eye contact with Adam.

"She's not good; she needs to get out of there soon." Chin said fearfully.

"I can't stand here knowing she's trapped down there and she's hurt. What are the rescue teams doing!" Adam exclaimed as he marched over to them, the others following behind.

"Hey Officer Kalakaua is still trapped down there you can't be packing your stuff up." Adam yelled.

"She's injured she needs to get out of there." Chin said also.

"I'm sorry but this area is too unstable and it's getting dark, it's not safe to be drilling in the dark and potentially killing more people." The lead rescue member said.

"So you're going to leave her to die." Adam exclaimed.

"It's not our intention but we can't control her fate right now. When we have more light and can determine the safest way to get her out we will, but for now there's nothing we can do." He said before walking away.

"This can't be happening, I'm calling the governor." Steve said in anger.

"I'm not letting her die." Adam said through gritted teeth as he turned to a supply bag grabbing it and putting it on his back.

"Adam what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"The harness is still attached, I'm going down there." Adam said

"What if the walls collapse?" Danny stated.

"I'll risk it. Even if they do, getting her water and food will give her a better chance of surviving until they figure out how to get her out." Adam said.

"Adam, keep her alive." Chin said simply before helping him into the harness and lowering him with Danny's help. The rescue guys rushed over screaming at them, but if they could get Kono some food and water then she may be okay until sunrise when they can drill a hole in a better position to get her out.

As Adam was lowered the rocky walls slowly crumbled as more debris fell. The guys continued to lower him knowing if he could get down there he could take the hammer in the back pack and get through to Kono or at least pass her the water. As Adam reached the bottom more debris fell. He ran to the wall and saw Kono lying there.

"Baby I'm her." He said desperately.

"Adam!" Kono called out.

Adam grabbed the hammer and smashed at the rock, being careful which rock he hit to ensure some structure remained. Once a big enough gap was visible Adam crawled through, just before the hole he was lowered down collapsed.

**Next Chapter soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this will be the last chapter guys I don't want to ruin it with rubbish chapters. I hope you've liked it! new story soon keep sending me prompts. **

**Chapter nine**

Kono opened her eyes feeling a heavy weight on top of her. Adam lay over her protecting her from the crashing rock.

"Adam." Kono said weakly.

"Hey baby" Adam said as he checked Kono over for visible wounds.

"I'm fine Adam." Kono mumbled as she looked to her right and saw the metal rod on the floor. "Adam you save my life." Kono said as she looked into Adam's eyes.

Adam looked at the rod also. Had it not been for the creak as the rod shifted he wouldn't have noticed it dislodge and Kono would have been impaled.

"Don't thank me yet, were both trapped now." Adam said as he sat next to Kono and reached for the bag.

"You didn't have to come down Adam I wouldn't have blamed you." Kono said.

"As if I would leave you here. Besides Chin is a mess up there I had to bring you back to him." Adam said lovingly.

Kono smiled as Adam pulled out a bottle of water.

"You need to drink some keep yourself hydrated." Adam said as he helped Kono sit up and lean against a wall.

"I can't" Kono whispered.

"Baby it will make you feel better." Adam pressed.

"Adam I haven't been to the toilet since half ten this morning, it's now eight at night, my bladders going to explode if I drink more water." Kono said in embarrassment.

Adam noticed her crossed legs and the pain on her face. "You can pee here just go in a corner." Adam said.

"I can't walk on my ankle easily and there's only a small gap letting air through it will smell bad." Kono said as her face grew red.

"Babe if you don't go you will smell bad and be very wet. Let me help you it will be fine." Adam said as he gently brought Kono to a hunched standing and guided her to the far corner, helping her lower her jeans and underwear so she could relieve herself.

"Not going to lie that was almost as good as sex." Kono said with relief.

"Shit I need to up my game!" Adam laughed as he pulled her underwear and jeans up.

"Ha only joking." Kono said as she let Adam carry her back, sitting her in his lap.

"Drink" Adam demanded as he held the bottle to Kono's lips.

Kono opened her mouth and guzzled the cool water drinking the bottle easily.

"That's better" She said as her croaky voice disappeared.

"Baby you feel really hot, you're burning up." Adam said as he felt Kono's head.

"No I'm cold" Kono said as she snuggled into Adam.

"Kono I think you have a fever, your cuts are probably infected from the debris." Adam assessed.

Kono shrugged her shoulders and leaned into Adam closing her eyes.

No Kono you have to stay awake babe." Adam said as he caressed her cheek.

"No I'm sleepy." Kono said softly.

Adam sighed knowing she needed sleep. "Fine but I'm waking you every hour." Adam said as he held her close.

Chin, Danny and Steve sat in the governor's office as they waited for him to finish his phone call. They felt like three naughty school boys as they sat quietly.

"Thank you sir, yes bye." The governor said as he hung up.

"Sir.."

"Commander don't. I have called the three of you here after I received a call telling me that my task force sent a yakuza leader into the collapsed building to save an officer even though you received instructions to leave it.!" The governor exclaimed.

"Sir there was no way we were leaving officer Kalakaua down there" Steve began.

"Commander, there are now two people trapped down there under even more rubble after you let Mr Noshimuri down there leaving the rock to collapse." Denning said.

"Officer Kalakaua needed supplies to help keep her alive, we have confidence that Adam has been able to get her the supplies she needed to keep her alive long enough until rescue can reach them." Steve informed as he prayed they were both still alive.

"With the yakuzza behind this attack I'm surprised you allowed the leader to save Officer Kalakaua" Denning's said.

"With all due respect Sir Adam has legitimized his father's businesses and is on the straight and narrow." Steve said sternly as Danny and Chin both agreed before they looked among themselves at the realisation that they trusted Adam Noshimuri.

"Well I hope your right for Officer Kalakaua's sake." Denning's said before excusing the guys with a warning to stay out of the rescue teams way.

Adam and Kono sat snuggled together on the concreate floor, Kono sleeping lightly against Adam's chest. The debris had settled and the room had become colder with only limited light peeking through a small hole in the wall. The faint smell of urine was evident but Adam didn't care as he slowly moved Kono so he could relieve himself too.

"Adam?" Kono asked quietly as she sat up.

"Hey babe I'm here, Adam said as he walked back over.

Kono pulled him close as he knelt in front of her.

"You need the bathroom?" He asked.

"Nope I'm good for now." Kono said as she let Adam clean a few visible cut along her arms and neck.

"You need to drink some more sweetie." Adam prodded as he looked towards another water bottle.

Kono took it willingly and drunk half before offering it to Adam.

"No you drink." Adam said.

"Adam you'll be no good to me if you pass out from dehydration." Kono said sternly as she forced him to drink the remaining half.

"There's a granola bar in the bag top. Will share it." He said with a smile.

The two sat for the morning eating the little food and talking to keep them awake. They were both fearing the worst as they had no idea if help was coming.

"I spoke to your mum before I came here." Adam informed.

Oh god how is she?" Kono said.

"Scared, frightened. She told me to bring you home. She said she loved you." Adam said.

Kono felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of her mum and the bravery of her boyfriend.

"Hey baby it will be fine I promise you." Adam said as he held her close.

"What if we don't get out?" Kono asked in fear.

"What if we do?" Adam said with a grin.

"If we survive this I promise to be with you for the rest of my life Adam." Kono said lovingly.

Adam looked at his girlfriend and knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He cupped her pale face in his hands and looked into her brown orbs.

"Marry me." Adam said as he smiled at Kono.

"What?" Kono said in surprise.

"Marry me" Adam asked again.

Kono's eyes filled with tears as she smiled widely. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Kono exclaimed as Adam pulled her close and the two kissed passionately.

Debris fell through the small gap as a camera was lowered. The two watched as the camera surveyed the area before being extracted. A drill whirred into action as a hole was drilled big enough for the two to escape. Rock and debris flew everywhere and Adam kept Kono as shielded as possible as they waited for harnesses to be brought down. Two paramedics were brought down as they assessed Kono's injuries to decide if they required a stretcher.

"Please I'm fine; just get me out of here." She moaned as the first paramedic strapped her in and they were raised up.

Adam and the other guy soon followed climbing out of the hole and away from danger. Adam watched with a smile as Kono limped weakly towards Chin, clinging to him tightly as she cried into his neck her legs shaking from adrenaline and the fever.

"Cuz" Chin croaked as he tried to contain his emotions.

Kono could hardly speak as she cried in relief. "I'm getting married." Kono said with a watery smile.

Chin grinned and kissed her head. "Congratulations cuz" Chin said as Steve and Danny hugged her too.

Adam walked over and all the guys shook his hand. Chin thanked him for saving Kono and Adam asked him to be his best man. Adam looked over to Kono who was standing on shaky legs.

"Come baby we need to get you checked out" Adam said as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the waiting paramedics.

Chin, Steve and Danny stood and watch Adam carry Kono to the ambulance.

"Who would have thought we would be trusting Noshimuri." Steve said with a smile.

"Ha, guess we need to throw one hell of a bachelor party!" Chin laughed


End file.
